


【云炤】陌路 番外1

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】陌路 番外1

>>>

缙云驾轻就熟地按响了门铃，数分钟后，居处的主人前来应门。  
巫炤难得没穿西装，他套着黑色的高领毛衣，比平時添了几分居家气息，只是黑色衬得他肤色白，气色倒是不怎么好，缙云用手撑在门沿上看他，总觉得两天不见，巫炤的气色还不如之前了。  
他睁眼看门外的男人，又抬起手腕看了看表，确认这已经是晚上十一点了，这时间找过来可不是什么寻常事，缙云只像个等待回家的大狼犬，在门口盯着他看。

“我的钥匙不见了。”缙云率先开口，毕竟他已经发现巫炤已经快要做出关上门的举动了，他这句话成功阻止了前男友冷漠的关门举动。  
巫炤沉默望着缙云，缙云也回望巫炤，表情上意思浅浅明明白白地写着要求收留，现在还处于冬季，就赌巫炤是否对他真如表面上那么绝情。

“......只能一晚，你明天一早去找锁匠。”巫炤可没给缙云什么好表情，他冷着脸，极像是被侵入领地的猫科，但终究还是同意收留缙云一晚。  
缙云熟练地进门，咔嚓锁门，跟在巫炤的身后走，要知道他从来没在这个地方留宿过，每日尽的不过是作为“保镖”的工作，送到门口就被冷漠的雇主给挡在了门外。

反正依照巫炤所说，缙云选择跟在他身边就应该接受他订下的规矩，呼之则来挥之则去不过是其中一条，缙云清楚自己想做的，不过是阻止巫炤往错误的道路渐行渐远，也因为他的目的性太明显，巫炤对他从来没什么好脸色看，偶尔还要开几句嘲讽给彼此找不痛快。

缙云进了室内就将外套脱了，里面穿着的还是背心，甚至让人怀疑他的衣柜一打开可能是同款背心一大排，而精致前男友巫炤已经决定自动忽视这事。  
巫炤疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，他意识到自己反射性做出的动作后又将手放下，惯性将自己脆弱的一面藏到人都见不着的地方去。  
天气又转冷，他平日睡眠质量就不太好，这两天更是糟糕，基本没怎么好好休息，他的身体大不如前，这般折腾下来，也有些提不起劲。

屋里的空气像是被沉默给凝实一样，缙云用手指挠挠脸颊，好几次想开口找些话题让这里的气氛不那么沉闷，但他发现巫炤完全是自顾自地做事，好像根本不记得屋里多出个人似的。  
十二点十分，巫炤从浴室中走出，他换上了睡衣，看起来是打算就寝了，巫炤像是这时候才发现缙云一样，脸上的冷淡不减，从柜子中又拿出了一床被子，他租的地方只有一张双人床，虽是不想与缙云同床共枕，但也没其他方法。

洗完澡的巫炤看起来多了些血色，热水将他白皙的皮肤蒸得有些发红，尤其是耳根红得还有些显眼，不由得让缙云想起他每次吮那片地方也能带来这样的效果，一时之间忘了收回自己的视线。  
缙云带着欲望的目光让巫炤沉下脸色，他将被子丢给缙云后，冷冰冰地警告：“我只收留你一晚上，晚上你要是敢做什么出格的事，我便把你杀了。”  
缙云将被子接下，他对此没什么意见，虽然确实想对巫炤做点什么，却也还没到那时机，巫炤没让他直接睡沙发睡地上已经挺给面子的了。

灯一熄，房间便暗了下来，床还算大，两人又挨不到一起，缙云原以为自己会睡不着，但他入睡得甚至比巫炤还要快。只可惜入睡得快，也不代表能够一觉到天明，缙云警惕性高，有点声响都容易醒过来，半夜听到零碎声响便立即睁开眼，眼中一片清明。  
声音的来源是巫炤，缙云爬起身的动作并未惊醒那深陷在梦境中的男人，巫炤弓着身体，在睡梦中将自己蜷缩成一团，额头上全是冷汗，缙云听到的正是他梦呓的声音。  
缙云仔细一听，又不知道心里是何种滋味，巫炤的噩梦多半与陵组全灭的事有关，他曾经高高在上，身边亲友围绕，却落得如此下场。  
时间在巫炤身上表现得鲜血淋漓，将那个男人身体内部的温和与信任撕碎，又用恨意与愧疚填补了他空虚的身躯，演变成现在缙云所看到的，巫炤已经一步步走向毁灭。

缙云再也看不下去，他将巫炤说过的话抛到脑后去，一把将人抱进自己的怀里，巫炤在他怀里颤抖着，身体也无法舒展开来，但是随着时间过去，梦里的巫炤似乎回到了陵组被灭之前，靠在缙云怀里的模样看起来格外温顺，这不由得令缙云想起了他们还是恋人的时候。  
缙云捧起他的脸，低头将那些残余的呓语堵在巫炤的口中，睡梦中的人开始挣扎，力道不大，只能被迫张嘴接吻缙云的吻——他在自己被亲到差点缺氧的时候醒了过来。

巫炤推开缙云，打开桌台上的灯，看起来还有些浑浑噩噩，他反射性地抽开抽屉，直接就瞄准了一个药罐子便伸手掏出来，倒药，一气呵成。在巫炤连水都不倒就想直接吃药的情况下，缙云直接将他手上的药罐子和药丸全打翻了，缙云也不傻，看巫炤这反射性一般的动作，想必这种事情没少发生——他看到那一柜子的药后，甚至怀疑巫炤有状况不轻的药物依赖。  
巫炤似乎想对他生气，但是从噩梦中醒来耗费了他太多的力气，他再次被缙云抱入怀里的时候，也不想再耗费力气挣扎。已经很久没有过这种感觉了，巫炤已经习惯在噩梦中惊醒，身边冷冰冰空荡荡地提醒着他空无一人的事实，突然感受到来自另一人温暖的体温，难免依恋。  
“我会陪着你的。”缙云俯下身，与巫炤额头碰额头，轻易察觉到巫炤的身体微微有些颤抖，缙云又安抚道，“我不会离开。”  
巫炤的情绪仍有些激动，但在这几句话后已经冷静了许多，心魔在嘲笑着他至今还在依恋缙云的怀抱，他却不想离开，哪怕死在今日，也想获得片刻安宁。

“你可以依靠我。”  
伴着缙云这句话落下，巫炤狼狈地闭上眼睛，他不愿意承认，也不想承认，他确实需要有人留在他身边，而缙云无疑是个很好的人选。

缙云抓住了机会，现在的巫炤没心思反抗他，任由他啜吻颈侧，缙云抓起他的手，在手腕处轻咬，他也只是加重喘息，任由缙云在他身上各处留下咬痕。缙云将他压在床上吻，如同往常一样，他边侵略着巫炤的口腔，边抚摸对方的身体，手来回在巫炤手感不错的胸膛与腹肌处流连，巫炤被吻得发出带着鼻音的轻喘，勾得身上的大狼犬又是没忍住在他身上一阵啃。

这般亲热缠绵没过多久，缙云都快忍不住了，他将背心脱下，从抽屉掏出润滑液以后，突然又压下了本能的冲动，缙云总算忆起他和巫炤之间的口头契约。缙云又是有些恋恋不舍地看了一眼在他身下躺着的男人，分明是巫炤不让他碰的，但现在，巫炤睁开了眼睛在看他。  
“......只有今晚。”巫炤的声音很小，小得甚至能被拆封润滑液包的声音给盖过去，但是缙云却一个字都没错过，他猛然低头，看向巫炤的眼神像是饿久了的狼将要吞噬猎物般，其中的侵略感让巫炤想要逃避，又止不住渴望。

“你是认真的？”缙云的声音听起来也像是在压抑着什么，那一瞬间，巫炤仿佛看到对方的眼睛都亮了起来。  
“......”巫炤这才意识到自己刚才都说了些什么，他居然丢人到如此地步，还渴望缙云来抱他，巫炤便是被子一裹，背对缙云，想当做什么事都没发生过。

缙云又岂会放过这次良机，三两下就将巫炤从被子里给扒拉出来，又将巫炤的睡衣直接给报废了。  
缙云的嘴唇贴在巫炤耳根处厮磨，他之前发现了这个小惊喜，似乎剪了短发以后的巫炤在这处地方特别敏感，无论是用舌头舔舐还是牙齿啃咬，巫炤总会难以忍耐地在他的掌控中微微颤抖，这也让缙云总忍不住在那处地方流连，一次次烙下属于自己的印记。  
沾着润滑的手指在紧闭的后穴上打转，巫炤多次想要推开缙云埋首在他颈侧的脑袋，但被又舔又咬的最后还是什么也没做成，反而因为身体一松懈，便放了对方的手指侵入。属于缙云的手指在那紧致的后穴中轻轻抽送，他将润滑液均匀地涂抹在肠壁上，那一包装的润滑液好些都滴落在鬼师的大腿上，反而送进去的不够多，加了两指仍有些干涩。  
巫炤在这时候倒是安静得很，他的侧脸在暖光下看起来像几年前一般温和，长长的睫毛投出阴影，而缙云留在他身上的吻痕看起来像是小巧的梅花印，缙云又啜吻了好几下，印记转为深红，像是给上了色。

巫炤像是厌烦了漫长而温柔的扩张，这当然不是他想要的，他不应该去享受，也不配去享受。  
“进来。”巫炤命令道，他抓着了缙云的辫子，强迫那埋在他颈侧的男人抬起头听他说话。  
“还不够。”缙云任着他拽辫子，他能感受到手指正在抽送的地方还没完全扩张开来，加上巫炤跟他已经太久没做，贸然进去肯定不行。  
“......我让你进来。”巫炤却不领情，语气急剧冷淡，他需求的不是快感，所以变成什么样都没关系，在巫炤看来这等怜爱疼惜的作态，根本不该用在他身上。  
缙云深深地望了他一眼，自然不想照做，但是情势所逼，他只能按照巫炤所说的，将性器抵在刚润滑过的穴口，慢慢地撑开那地方。缙云的性器本就较常人粗大，那颜色较深的肉棒一进去便把皱褶完全撑开，像是快把那处撑裂了似的，泛着让人心疼的红色。  
疼痛感让巫炤弓起身体，他急促地喘息着，似乎很久没感受过这种痛楚，缙云也不好受，那后穴久未被人进入，现在太紧了，把他夹得生疼，还难以抽送。  
“......动。”巫炤侧头将自己的半张脸都埋到床单里，他的身体颤栗着，不难发现到底压抑着多大的痛苦，比起性爱，这更像是他对自己的折磨。  
缙云不想，一咬牙，还是决定违背了巫炤的意思，他想与巫炤交欢，却不是想要成为伤害对方的利器，缙云将已经插入的阴茎拔出，刺激得巫炤又是挺直了脊背，他低头一看那处，果然是受伤了，稍微用手指触碰，就瑟缩着躲开。

缙云又拆封了一包润滑液，他重新把巫炤的大腿摁开，在巫炤反应过来之前，他已经埋首到对方的两腿间舔咬起大腿内侧稚嫩的皮肤。巫炤显然完全没预料到这事，他僵硬着身体，用手推开缙云的头时又因为那男人再度将手指插入而一时使不出力气来，明显感觉到后穴灌进了更多的润滑液。  
缙云从来没这般做过，但他很快就发现效果明显得很，巫炤的腿抖得厉害，他只是舔舐啃咬那大腿内侧的皮肤，完全没碰上对方的性器，都能感觉到那后穴正在急剧变软，不一会儿已经随着手指的抽送而发出噗滋的水声了。

缙云见时机差不多了，就不再折腾那满是吻痕与咬痕的部分，他再次用忍耐许久的性器对准红肿的小穴一挺而入。这次巫炤的反应却是小了许多，他依然不看缙云，大腿内侧还残留着方才那种酥麻又刺痒的感觉，对他现在的情况来说挺要命的，没想到连那么隐秘的部分都让缙云打上了烙印。  
“快点。”巫炤要求道，他的话音刚落，身上的野兽就猛烈地挺动着腰部，疯狂肏弄那又热又紧的小洞，缙云这次可说是毫不留情，刚开始就朝着那点猛怼猛干，他们几年前的关系多好那是不用说，但是巫炤没想到缙云到现在还记得他的身体的敏感点在哪，刚开始做便是难以自持。  
巫炤的身体因为快感而一下子弓起，下一秒就被缙云重重地压在床上，他已经太久没感受到这种炸裂式的快感了，缙云的技术无疑是不错的——至少比之前好多了，巫炤暗咬着牙才没被对方肏得叫出声来。

巫炤也不知道这样要求是对是错，但是这样的感觉却是很好的让他不再胡思乱想，缙云的阴茎抵在那点上直磨直打转，快感已经完全将那一点残留的疼痛感吞噬干净，只有些时候肏得太用力了，才会让巫炤忆起后穴受伤的事。  
缙云退了出去，肉茎与后穴摩擦，依依不舍地发出小声的声响，巫炤眼也不睁，自然知道这不可能是结束，缙云又岂会这么轻易放过他，果不其然，那肉茎在他的臀部蹭了蹭，缙云就在此开口了。  
“如果只是想要被毁灭的感觉，那快感也可以吧。”缙云抬起巫炤的一边腿，低着声音问道，巫炤睁开猩红色的眼，看他的眼神里夹杂着种种说不清道不明的情绪。  
下一秒，缙云便抵着那变得柔软的肉穴，重重地挺了进去，巫炤抓着床单，硬是没因为这攻势发出任何的声音。

缙云既然打定了主意，自然也想着如何做到，他的十指扣紧巫炤抓在床单上的手，下身却是挺入到了更深的地方去，缙云盯着巫炤颈侧的吻痕与咬痕，还是觉得不太足够。  
他要撕开巫炤所有的保护层，拔去那些伪装的獠牙与利爪，将对方深深藏在保护壳之内的自我拖出来，赤裸裸地展露在他的面前——然后被他吞吃殆尽。  
喘息声很大，分不清是他们中的谁，巫炤几乎失神地睁开眼，本能想要推开缙云，却被干得忍不住发出了呻吟声，缙云干得太用力了，好像要把前列腺都给戳烂一般，快感的袭来既欢愉又痛苦，让巫炤无从适应。

谁不想被温柔对待，谁不想获得快感？巫炤自然也是想的，所以他才想让缙云抱，他能够从缙云的怀抱中获得安全感，他可以从被温柔对待中获取快感，他又能因为这野兽般的交媾中暂时忘却所有烙印在灵魂上的痛苦记忆。  
但是他不配。

巫炤的煎熬与矛盾终究被缙云所发现，他俯下身去舔巫炤的嘴唇，巫炤却因为方才亲吻多次而抿上了唇不让他碰，缙云柔韧的腰部耸动着，持续操干那处，把巫炤肏得浑身发软，连带那牙关都没办法继续坚持，硬是让缙云给突破了，缠着他的舌头吸。  
巫炤的身体每一部分都被缙云掌握着，口腔被搅得乱七八糟，不断发出啧啧的水声，交合处也一片湿粘，随着缙云的肏弄带出黏滑的淫液，也让抽送变得更加顺利，仿佛空气都变得粘稠不堪，似是将他包裹起来，又像是沉沉地压在他的身上，让他动弹不得。  
唇舌分离时也显得异常淫靡，缙云轻轻含着巫炤的嘴唇缠绵，他们玩得口腔发麻，这才不得不停下，他吻掉溢出的唾液，又在巫炤的下巴处轻咬，继续往下。  
“巫炤......”缙云亲昵地在巫炤身上落下一个个吻，他也觉得好久没与巫炤这么亲近，语气中带着迫切与恳求，“巫炤。”  
缙云在他耳边低声承诺：“我会保护好你，不会再离开你。”  
火热的呼吸与喘息钻入巫炤的耳里，好像嫌弃他不够狼狈似的，重重将他身上所有一切击碎，缙云狂妄又贪婪，不仅想要重新要回他的信任，还要他的一切。

也许是连日来的疲惫，又或是快感麻痹了巫炤的神志，他已经无法像以往那么坚定地拒绝缙云，反而茫然地听着缙云低哑的声音叫他的名字，他的手攀在缙云的背上，又在上头挠了几道血痕。  
“缙云......”巫炤用低哑的声音回应了缙云，这让在他身上驰聘的野兽愣了愣，几秒后埋在他体内的肉棒又是长大两分，撑得巫炤又是发出破碎的呻吟。  
缙云也记不起巫炤究竟多久没在床上这样叫过他的名字了，上一次该是几年前，其他时候巫炤叫他的名字后跟着的绝不是什么好话，而不是像现在这样，被干得受不了了，反射性依靠他才叫出的名字。  
缙云从来没看过巫炤这么脆弱的样子，之前自傲的陵组军师不曾露出，之后又与他划清界限变得冷漠狠绝的鬼师更是不曾露出，现在见到了，却是让人觉得心疼得紧。

磨人的性事让巫炤不得不找些发泄口，他的身体被顶得不住晃动，酸麻的快感几乎占领了他所有意识，巫炤只能用力地咬在缙云的肩上，在那小麦色的皮肤上留下一个又一个的牙印，不过这与他身上比起来的却还是差得多了。  
巫炤的腰上也好些都是缙云留下的指痕，力气大的男人操起人来常不自知，巫炤肤色又白，那截线条漂亮的腰上有着青紫指印自然明显，但这点微弱的痛感就跟缙云背上那些抓痕与牙印一样，在性爱中几乎不被留意到，些许刺痛的感觉与快感混合在一起，有时候还真能带来不一般的滋味。  
过多的快感将巫炤拖入完全无法抵抗缙云的状态之中，他像是濒死的人，只能喘着气被缙云翻来覆去地干，被摆出各种姿势也还算配合，看样子已经完全沉浸在快感之中。  
警校出生的男人无疑是体力非常强健的，他能够随心所欲地将巫炤从床上抱起来操，持久力更是不在话下，而那个把自己献祭给野兽的男人被干射了也不自知，只是哆哆嗦嗦地又被缙云往怀里抱，贪婪的肉穴也不知疲惫地吞吃着缙云的性器，催促新一波的侵占。  
缙云的肉棒将巫炤的后穴撑得满满当当，他偶尔停下磨蹭，都能让巫炤感受到那蓬勃的柱体在他体内的形状，微微鼓起的青筋摩擦着敏感的肉壁，将那处磨得更加湿润。

——如果只是一晚的话，放纵也可以的吧？  
巫炤这样想着，他在欲海中沉沦，将身体的所有都交给了缙云，任由对方侵占他的身体，里里外外都染上对方的气味也无所谓。  
巫炤的呻吟在这狂乱的交合中变得破碎，他筑造起的坚强外表被缙云完全撕碎，由生理到心理都被缙云全部占领，仿佛除了这个男人以外，其他什么都无法剩下。现在的巫炤无疑是温顺的，他任由缙云占领他的全部，在被男人狠肏最深处时才会发出难以忍耐的呻吟声。  
巫炤不是没想过让缙云停下，他故作姿态，想像以往一样用高高在上的模样命令他养的狼犬停下，按照他的指令行事，但是今夜显然是不同的。打定主意不打算听话的缙云简直将他往死里肏了，无论他哑声叫缙云离开，或是嘴里吐出任何的拒绝之语，缙云全然听不进去，反而肏得越发起劲，操得人迷迷糊糊，软成一滩，任由摆布为止，缙云只会亲吻着他的耳廓，像是野兽交合般不曾停下。

缙云折腾他许久，才挺入到最深处泄了精，那处地方收缩着绞紧缙云正在吐精的肉棒，缙云只是随意一动，又好些精液被肉棒挤了出来，沾在红肿的肉穴上看起来淫靡得很。  
这显然还不够，巫炤的呻吟沙哑，浑浑噩噩好像想要入睡，缙云却在此时再次覆上他的后背，尖锐的犬齿也随之咬住了巫炤的后颈，翻云覆雨对欲望高涨的青年来说又岂是一次就能满足的。  
厮磨片刻，缙云便又在巫炤推拒的态度下再度挺入了那个还流着精液的小洞，身体力行地让身下的男人远离噩梦。

巫炤再次醒过来时，夕阳的余晖都快照了一室内，他用手背挡在眼皮上遮阳，一动却觉得浑身难受得厉害，这才意识到昨晚究竟发生了什么事。巫炤确实悔得肠子都青了，饿了许久的狼犬全然没有留情，连他都觉得自己昨晚想着纵容的想法肯定是哪根筋接错了线，还是被做晕过去的，醒来都已经是傍晚时分了。  
“你醒了，我给你买了点粥。”昨晚吃饱喝足看起来特别滋润的缙云正好开门进来，巫炤背对着他，身上全是他留下的痕迹，看起来有点惨不忍睹，连背影都带着一股茫然感。  
造成这一切的罪魁祸首非但不觉得有什么问题，甚至觉得很自豪，还直接贴上巫炤的后背，将浑身难受的冷淡男人给拥紧了怀里。

“出去。”  
巫炤现在不仅全身酸痛，连头都疼了起来。

 

——Fin.


End file.
